Gate
|image =Gate.png |Locations = Tree, Tower |Food Cost = 15 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }} This location is unlocked after Chamber. The monkey *In the distance you see the central structure of the temple, probably the place where all the riches must lie. You need to enter it! PILLAGE *The path leads to the gate of the central building. You should beware. Gates are good choke points that can be easily trapped. WHATEVER *A surprise attack could also be staged againts you with great ease. DON'T BELIEVE IT *The vegetation near you starts to shake! JUST THE WIND *Wild cries can be heard coming out of the jungle trees! ALSO JUST THE WIND *A terrbile monkey jumps out of the brush and attacks you! THE WIND? * 12 - 33, 8.8k - 28.9k, Chance 3/10. *You drive the primate back to the forest! You get +10 . <-GREAT Panels *The huge gates of the main building stare at you in silence. INSPECT *The door has all sorts of inscriptions and pictures cut into the stone. INSCRIPTIONS *They are weird. Like nothing you have ever seen. You can't translate them. PICTURE *These pictures are strange. They look like an ancient form of comic. Each panel depicts a strange thing. FIRST PANEL *This panel depicts a huge steak. You write this down. THE OTHERS *This panel only had a vegetation drawn on it, strange. You write this down. THE OTHERS *This panel shows an shiny ball with a fuse! You write this down. THE OTHERS *This panel shows a pigeon. You write this down. THE OTHERS *This panel shows a glove. You write this down. CONTINUE *After you are done with all the panels it begins to rumble. Is this so easy? Will the gate open? WAIT *No, it's not the gate. It's the ground. It opens up below your feet and shallows you... NO The tunnel *The cloud of dust and debris soon settles around you. You have fallen deep into the depths of the complex. Luck is somewhat on your side, you aren't hurt. AROUND *The ceiling has crumbles and the tunnel you fell through is buried with rubble. You are trapped here. AROUND MORE *You are in the starting subterranean room with stone floor and walls. There is a passage to the north. NORTH *You are in a tiny room that is illuminated by a torch on the wall. There is a drawing on the wall. * *IT *You reach the end of the underground lake quickly and land on the other shore. YAY *A huge stone door prevents you from continuing. The door has all sorts of inscriptions and pictures cut into the stone. FAMILIAR *These pictures are strange. They look like an ancient form of comic. Each panel depicts a strange thing. **''(This dialog appears if you helped the dog)'' **Because you gave away the list with the answers, you are forced to recall the pictures. TO REMEMBER ***What does the first panel depict? ***'STEAK' ***Correct! What's the next one? ***'CHAMALEON' ***Correct! What's the next one? ***'BOMB' ***Correct! What's the next one? ***'PIGEON' ***Correct! What's the next one? ***'GLOVES' ***Correct! With a low rumble the door opens up and you can see sunlight coming from above! YAY ***As you rejoice a small stone falls on your head. It must have fallen from the ceiling *"Wow, it´s a beautiful looking Gem it feels like a gift to remind you what you did." *get a Sapphire Second expedition (This part of the story is unlocked after visiting Tree). * You approach again the gates of the main building. You side-step the huge gaping hole left by the maze trap. FINALLY * You wonder what to do with the cup to open the door. HIGH * You triumphantly raise the cup toward the sky, so the door can clearly see it. Deep rumbling can be heard from behind the stony surface. WORKING * You try to see what's inside, but there is vegetation obscuring. These plants are really everywhere. You get +3 . KNOW * The vegetation covering the corridor leading to the toweris one of the thoughest to date. You will have to really hone the edges of your tools to cope with this barrier. * 1480 CORALS * The vegetation is cleared away quickly once the edges of your tools are sharpened. [[Tower|TOWER]]. Category:Locations